eroninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura) ''is a kunoichi of Konoha. One of the original members of '''Team 7', she believed herself to be in love with Sasuke Uchiha when young, but soon realized she had deluded herself. Eventually realized she had fallen in love Naruto and found happiness being with him. Trained by on the Sannin Tsunade, Sakura is an extremely talented Medical-nin, one of the best in her generation and often seen as the one to surpass Tsunade. Personality TBD Abilities While a weak kunoichi during her genin days, Sakura's skills and abilities blossomed under Tsunade's tutelage and only reached greater heights after becoming Naruto's lover and joining the Family. Within a few years, she became regarded as one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha.Eroninja, Chapter 86 Medical Ninjutsu Due to her almost flawless chakra control, Sakura was pegged to be potent genjutsu user. However, this control also allowed her to become a practitioner of medical ninjutsu, which she learned from Tsunade, the greatest medic-nin in the world. As with other highly skilled users, Sakura can use the Chakra Scalpel as an offensive technique too attack the internal organs of opponents and kill them. However, the technique is primarily used to create incisions necessary for surgeries. Under Tsunade, Sakura became an expert at medical work, from diagnosis to surgery. She even learned the rare , which lets Sakura heal others and herself. She is also highly proficient at countering and removing poisons from the body - even rare poisons of the sort used by Sasori - by using the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. From her master she also learned her most powerful Healing techniques. Using her Strength of a Hundred Seal, she can store chakra overtime within a seal on her forehead. After releasing the stored chakra, she can use Creation Rebirth to heal virtually any injury in a matter of moments. With this technique, nothing short of decapitation will suffice to kill her, as the technique will heal any injury when activated. She can take this even further by using the Strength of a Hundred Technique, which continously heals her. Because of Kiyomi making Naruto able to grant Immortality to his lovers, these healing techniques no longer shorten the user's life, as their cells no longer replicate the errors that cause aging. Fighting Style Sakura naturally shares her fighting style with her master. Because of her excellent chakra control, Sakura can use Chakra Enhanced Strength to deal massive damage to her target. By carefully controlling and then releasing chakra at the moment of impact, Sakura can deliver blows of incredible power, even without large wind-ups. These can devastate the landscape, shattering rock and steel alike, and is sufficient to kill most opponents in a single blow. While proficient at taijutsu - as she was able to go toe-to-toe with Rock Lee - her standard fighting style allows her to end the fight more easily by evading until she can land a blow. She was even able to defeat the Zetsu clone of Sasuke Uchiha, despite it having access to all of Sasuke's abilities. As with Shizune and Kabuto among others, Sakura can use the Chakra Scalpel as an offensive technique. This allows her to slash her opponent, as well as attack their internal organs not unlike the Gentle Fist style. References